russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Innovative fare for Viva-TV
July 2, 2012 - MANILA, Philippines - Experience the newly entertainment network Viva-TV’s initial broadcast on IBC-13 to have a new program lineup. Saturday had none of the asianovelas and noontime variety shows commonly seen on ABS-CBN and GMA 7. “It’s the risk we decided to take. We wanted to give people an alternative to the current fare,” said Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Sorario Jr. during the network’s launch last Thursday in Trinoma Mall, Quezon City. “If we would come up with shows with just the same format. ”The station has a new logo (both IBC and Viva-TV), new theme, new jingle and new station ID, thanks to its new chair Orly Mercado and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz. Rosario added that the network will first concentrate on strengthening its prime time block, which is from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. The marketing theme shall be revamped and the network will have an official re-launching last June 30, 2012 for Intercontinental Broacasting Corp. The local broadcasting industry is characterized as the leading players ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. The most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and PTV 4). The need to the network IBC-13 decided to add something new in the market by reformatting, Sy said, had been pursued by its management led by IBC chairman Orly Mercado need is still up for privatization. Negotiations led to a long-term block-time agreement Viva Entertainment. Viva-TV became its new brand name as the Home of the Stars for the country’s leading TV station. Its modest aim, according to Del Rosario, is to become No. 3 in the so-called TV network wars. “'TV5' and ABS-CBN both is No. 1, GMA 7 is No. 2 and ABS-CBN and IBC-13 are both claming to be No. 3. We’d gladly give that to them. IBC-13 want to be the strong third force in the industry,” explained Rosario. 'Kapinoy' In the middle of a spiel (on IBC-13's plan to build a High-Definition studio), the AVP conked out momentarily, to make sequestered IBC-13, a major player owned by the Benedicto family dominated by ABS-CBN, owned by the Lopez family, and GMA Network, owned by the Gozun, Duavit and Jimenez families when Viva Entertainment, which is now used a blocktimer (it bought almost all the airtime slots of IBC news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese), already owns 80 percent of the IBC. It appears that IBC Board of Directors management gave the company’s unsubscribed shares to Viva as payment for IBC’s cash advances from Viva '''will control 100 percent of the station’s airtime. In any case, '''IBC-13 has a new tag, Kapinoy, because, its drumbeaters say, the revitalized network offers a haven (and lots of jobs) to erstwhile Kapuso (GMA 7) and Kapamilya (ABS-CBN) talents. Viva-TV put up its own talent management arm to the increasing need to develop its roster of actors and singers to feature in the station's various programs on IBC became more aggressive in its programming and relaunched a host of new shows to compete with the programs of the two major networks, both started to limit the talent fees they allowed to cross over said IBC Board of Directors. Which is the talent management agency Viva Artist Agency, Inc. with the top celebrioties Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis and KC Concepcion along with the Kapamilya crossover sighted at the relaunch were represented by Luis Manzano have new game show, unkabogable Vice Ganda, Richard Gutierrez, Sam Pinto, Cesar Montano and Robin Padilla plus the TV5 Kapatid crossover Onemig Bondoc, Vic Sotto and IC Mendoza. The Viva star on newest TV is new popstar Anja Aguilar, Jon Santos, Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Ashley Rivera, Britain's Got Talent alm Charlie Green and James Yap of PBA. Were prepared to put in the capital and hire the right people. To a large extent, its about investment, Rosario said. The new IBC-13 is expected to target the burgeoning middle-to the market. ABS-CBN and GMA focus on lower-income markets, which lap up local comedies, variety shows and asianovelas. IBC-13 may win auds with station-produced shows, more Viva-TV programs, a mix of foreign cartoons, Tagalog-dubebd anime and asianovelas. 'More exciting' “We hope to make our shows more exciting and more aggressive. We want to change the current TV landscape,” he said. IBC-13 is now a strong number 3 in the raising fresh capital to better compete with giants ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. But the list of new Viva-TV programs on IBC consist mostly of tried-and-tested fareor regurgitated formats (notably, the Sunday noontime show back-to-back Pantaxya X and SM Little Stars and Cristine Reyes' Esperanza). If GMA-7 and ABS-CBN is the major TV networks in the country and also following the TV5, more aggressive by Mr. Rosario to becoming the major TV networks IBC-13. Chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario earlier announced that the company would spend a total of P8 billion this year. Part of this will be for the acquisition of state-of-the-art network equipment and new facilities. Rosario added that the company is also focusing on improving the quality of its TV signal across the nation, which is seen as key in improving its ratings. Today, he said the quality of IBC's signal on the No. 3 terrestrial network is already better than its bigger rivals ABS-CBN and GMA in the Mega Manila area, where more than half of TV viewers in the country live. The additional P6 billion will go mainly to improve on the broadcasters network. About P3 billion will be used for the development of programs, which involves the aggressive hiring of new Viva talents. When local networks were buying from Taiwan and Korea. Inquirer Entertainment attended Viva-TV’s grand coming-out party also on Saturday night at the Trinoma Mall in Quezon City. New shows and their hosts were introduced. The weekly 30-minute programs called @Annebishowsa with Anne Curtis (Saturdays at 6 p.m.), Popstar Diaries with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo (Saturdays at 5:30 p.m.) and KC.com with KC Concepcion (Saturdays at 6:30 p.m.). The teen drama anthology series called Dear Heart (Sundays, 3 p.m.), hosted by the newest popstar Anja Aguilar, is directed by Monti Parungao. Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green is the host of the kiddie talent search SM Little Stars, which airs every Sundays at 12:30 p.m. Over P1 million for the Viva Artist Agency and VIva recording contract artist will be given away for the whole season with the weekly winner receiving P50,000. Dolly Anne Carvajal host Showbiz Star (Mondays to Fridays, 8:30 p.m.), the 30-minute showbiz talk show come up with the latest, the scoops a panel of showbiz writer-guests, in part it comes up as a live presscon on TV with different star-guests each day. Jon Santos host The Jon Santos Show (Satudays at 10:30 p.m.), the newest Saturday night talk show featuring Jon’s gallery of characters including Sherap Espada, Armeeda Siguion Macareyna, and Meeryam Santiago. We are indulged with a daily dose of the national pastime, entertainment gossip, courtesy of Dolly Anne Carvajal’s Showbiz Star (Mondays to Fridays at 8:30 p.m.). The three game show: The Weakest Link based on the British, which airs every Saturdays at 7 p.m., is hosted by Luis Manzano, Fighting Family, Saturdays at 8 p.m., hosted by Dingdong Avanzado with your favorite Viva stars and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, which airs every Saturdays at 8:30 p.m., is hosted by box-office king Bossing Vic Sotto. Sam Pinto hosts Daily Top 10, which is hour-long round-up of the each day’s most requested OPM TV videos with their K-Pop videos. It airs every Monday to Friday at 5:30 p.m. The sexy reality show Pantaxya X, hosted by Katya Santos and Maui Taylor, airs on Sundays at 12 noon, while the gag show WOW!, hosted by Vhong Navarro, airs every Sundays at 8 p.m. and another gag show Petra's Panniest, which features Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak. airs on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 p.m. The newest teen variety show entitled I Am Sarah with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo with Onemig Bondoc and Gerald Anderson as the co-host, premieres on July 1 every on Sundays at 8:30 p.m. The show offers dance and music performers as well as hangouts for the fans. A new series, Estudyante Blues, (Mondays, 9:30 p.m.) features Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc; directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Wansapanataym is a weekly fantasy-drama anthology TV series. It airs every Thursday at 9:30 p.m. Esperanza (Monday to Friday, 9 p.m.) is a first-ever teleserye, the soap opera starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano and Richard Yap, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Dalawang Busoy, a new original sitcom based is the superheroes starring Robin Padilla and Phillip Salvador. The series premieres every Thursday at 9:30 p.m., while Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach revitalize their 2010s hits new sitcom Petrang Kabayo every Tuesday at 9:30 p.m. and reality-dating game there is Sabi Mo Nanay which premieres on Friday nights starring the Filipino actor AJ Muhlach we have yet to monitor. As a parting shot to emphasize Viva-TV’s efforts to TV habits, Sy declared: “We start our shows on time.” 52rd Anniversary of IBC IBC-13 celebrates its 52rd anniversary at 2 p.m. today, June 30, 2012, with a thanksgiving mass at Broadcast City, followed by a fellowship with board of directors, employees and their families, were sequestered by the government. IBC-13 will also launch its new station ID with new IBC jingle to boost its Kapinoy network campaign promoting its formidable line-up of Viva-TV programs, including Popstar Diaries, Annebishowsa, KC.com, Dear Heart, The Jon Santos Show, WOW!, Petra's Panniest, Petrang Kabayo, Pantaxya X, Showbiz Star, Daily Top 10, Especially For You and the PBA Games and the game shows like The Weakest Link, Fighting Family and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. The foreign cartoons on Viva-TV such as Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Barbie, Magic Wonderland and Polly Pocket, the Tagalog-dubbed anime like Ragnarok, Beelzebub and K-On!, and the imported asianovelas like Fondant Garden, Dream High (Season 2) and Can You Hear My Heart. On July 3, the IBC family held a month-long celebration and will be treated to a powerhouse concert at The Tent @ The Fort, starring Lotlot De Leon, Anja Aguilar and Luis Manzano, among many others. The anniversary concert will be telecast on IBC-13 on July 7 at midnight as Homecoming sa 13: The Grand Breaking Celebration with simulcast on radio thru iDMZ. 'For more information, check this schedule for July 2, 2012' *04:30AM - IBC Public Affairs replay *05:00AM - Magandang Umaga Ba? (LIVE) *07:00AM - The Gospel of the Kingdom *08:00AM - Oras ng Katotohanan *09:00AM - Cartoon Collection (Mon and Thurs); Bear in the Big Blue House (Tue); Health Line (Wed); Tagamend (Fri) *09:30AM - EZ Shop *10:30AM - KathrynTriga (LIVE) *11:00AM - Cooltura *11:30AM - Lunch Break (LIVE) *01:30PM - Tipong Pinoy *02:30PM - EZ Shop *03:00PM - Tukaan *04:00PM - Barney and Friends *04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) *05:00PM - Winx Club *05:30PM - Daily Top 10 (LIVE) *06:30PM - Viva Box Office (Mon, Tue and Thurs); PBA Games (Wed and Fri)0 *08:00PM - Petra's Panniest (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *08:30PM - Showbiz Star (LIVE) *09:00PM - Esperanza *09:30PM - Estudyante Blues (Mon); Petrang Kabayo (Tue); Wansapanataym (Wed); Dalawang Busoy '''(Thurs); '''Sabi Mo Nanay (Fri) *10:30PM - Dream High (Season 2) *11:00PM - Can You Hear My Heart *11:30PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) *12:00MN - Linawin Natin (Mon); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/'Biyaheng Langit' (Tue); Tapatan with Jay Sonza (Wed); Good Take (Thurs); Pulsong Pinoy (Fri)